peruvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Home page - edit
Home / principal 'Casa Perú Reino Unido & Irlanda' These pages illustrate a proposed system for "Casas" and "R&S - Research & Study - Groups".' This is a trial or simulation of the system. '''Your suggestions / changes can be made onscreen on the parallel "collaborative editing" pages, the top copy of which is shown in the "window within a window" (an i-frame) below. The first grafiti "Grafiti". (demonstration graffito for March 17 Coloquium - do not remove!!) |} |- | style="width:295px;height:147px"|Courses '+Courses from the Casa Peruana in Lima''' +Courses from Britain and Ireland + Joint course with Casa Peru in Spain & France +Course exchange: Post a new course / series of articles / a one-off '+Subscribe via your organisation or direct. ' | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,0);width:21px;height:147px"| | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,0);width:262px;height:147px"|Sample courses from Lima and others from Ireland and Britain are provided (overleaf). THEY USE A NEW "RESEARCH AND STUDY" SYSTEM. Your amendments are vital. Click here. (please add links on editable version) https://sites.google.com/site/casaperuirelanduk/trial-of-research-and-study-system |} Choose a logo or none? https://sites.google.com/site/casaperuirelanduk/home/Casa%20Peru%20banner.png?attredirects=0 Choose or design a masthead or logo (and translate Casa Perú into English / en inglés?). One suggestion incorporating a famous Wari ceramic is given on this page! To summarise - Casa Peru Casa Perú es un proyecto a largo plazo para construir un Centro Cultural Peruano o centros. Su trabajo actual consiste en desarrollar una red educativa y cultural y de asesoramiento legal, para peruanos en el Reino Unido e Irlanda. También se extiende una cálida bienvenida a todos los que tienen un interés en el Perú. Casa Peru (Peru House) is a longer-term project to construct a Peruvian Cultural Centre or centres. Its current work involves developing an education, social, legal advice, commercial and cultural network for Peruvian émigrés in the United Kingdom and Ireland. It also extends a warm welcome to all who have an interest in Peru. It is proposed that a Casa Peru (linked to the Embassy in London which has responsibility / jurisdiction for Ireland as well as Scotland, Wales and England) can "reach out" to Peruvians not just "virtually" but by forming branches or groups (mainly in education: research and study, called R&S Groups below). These pages illustrate a proposed system for "Casas peruanas / education" and "R&S - Research & Study - Groups".' ' Advance through the "simulation" by working through STEPS 1 to 6 below. STEP 1 Set up or join a group''' (where ever you are in Ireland and UK - suggest that Casa Peru works with existing organisations. Registration of individuals could be handled manually) STEP 1B Sign reciprocity pledge (default) or pay fee (under discussion). '''STEP 2 Subscribe to topics (English language, History of Peru, Philosophy-real series. Short tasters.)'' STEP 3 Do the examples given to you 'by the group or sent direct / online from Lima, London, Dublin'STEP 4 Meet with your group regularly '(share the work you do with others in '''Assignments) '''STEP 5 Arrange (shared) master classes '(suggested once a month)STEP % Optional certification / grading available (examinations fee payable ; CP would have to contractindependent examiners) STEP 6 Annual Awards at the Peruvian Embassy (to be agreed) STEP 7 "Graduate" to Advanced facilities (under discussion).Academia;Local Universities; Maestrías;Open university N.B. Only steps 1 to 5 currently under development. Other steps proposed. Secret weapons #Serendipity - (Re)search & study #The brilliant new duplex page #New ways of working together #Existing network of consejos de consulta #General stuff from Casa Peru International (Garagay Lima) #Distributed Masterclasses #Upgrade "complete collections" programme at the BNP '''How can we collaborate, work together to amend & extend these pages? '''Your suggestions / changes can be made onscreen on the parallel "collaborative editing" pages, the top copy of which is shown in the "window within a window" (an i-frame) below. '''Click [[]]http://peruvian.wikia.com/wiki/Home_page_-_edit